<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hers to hold by PipTheMagnificent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534055">hers to hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipTheMagnificent/pseuds/PipTheMagnificent'>PipTheMagnificent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Marinette keeps stealing Adrien's clothes, Sharing Clothes, So he decides to steal hers to get back at her, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipTheMagnificent/pseuds/PipTheMagnificent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien thinks he might have short term memory loss. </p>
<p>Nino diagnoses him with Kleptomaniac Girlfriend Disease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hers to hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "Marigold" by Philip Larue. I loveeee this song, it's really sweet. Also Mari gold? get it? cuz her name is Mari? </p>
<p>(lowkey i'm gonna use this song to title a lukanette fic too... I'm a bad bitch you can't stop me. Also I'm just terrible at titling things... my google doc for this was called 'clothes stealing')</p>
<p>this exists solely because i’m lowkey depressed right now, and I needed something to take my mind off life for a second. What better to do that than some tooth rotting fluff?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien thinks he might have short term memory loss. </p>
<p>Or at least, an alarming tendency to forget where he puts his things. </p>
<p>Over the past couple of months, he’s been slowly noticing that his closet is shrinking. Not by much, but sometimes he’ll go to reach for a piece of clothing, and it won’t be there. </p>
<p>First there was his white overshirt. That wasn’t a big deal, because he just got a new one straight from his father’s factory. It was closely followed by a pair of flannel pajama pants, his travel fencing team hoodie, a button down, numerous T-shirts, and countless other things. </p>
<p>His closet was huge, and to be honest, he wore pretty much the same thing every day despite being a model, so he didn’t really care. </p>
<p>Just absent mindedness, he figured, and shoved the matter out of his mind. </p>
<p>But this time, this time it was different. His favorite hoodie, big and blue and the perfect amount of softness, had gone missing. </p>
<p>“It never pills on the inside,” Adrien groans. “Never! All my other hoodies have pills after a bit, but this one never did.” He buries his head in his arms. “I really think I might have short term memory loss.” </p>
<p>“Dude,” Nino says, not at all sympathetic to his plight. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I don’t really think I have short term memory loss but there’s definitely <em>something</em>, because I have been losing so many clothes lately.” </p>
<p>“You know what?” Nino sounds serious, and Adrien looks up at him nervously. “I think you’re right. You do have a disease. These symptoms sound very familiar.” </p>
<p>Adrien gulps. Nino claps a hand on his shoulder, staring him directly in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I diagnose you with Girlfriend.” He pushes Adrien to turn around on the bench, and motions towards where Marinette and Alya are walking towards them. </p>
<p>Marinette’s wearing white sneakers, a white pleated skirt, and… a giant, oversized, blue, never pilling sweatshirt. It totally engulfs her, making her look even smaller than normal and hiding the muscle Adrien knows she possesses. </p>
<p>“Sorry man,” Nino says. “If it helps, you get used to it. Alya still refuses to give me back my green flannel.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It’s kind of cute, now that he’s realized. Marinette looks good in his clothes. Adrien doesn’t call her out on wearing his sweatshirt that day. No, that would be too easy. </p>
<p>He waits another week, during which he loses a pair of vintage jeans. Mysteriously, Marinette seems to have acquired the same jeans, and she wears them to school that Wednesday with a pink crop top. </p>
<p>The perfect time to implement his plan shows up on Friday. He asks if Marinette wants to go out after school, and she tells him regretfully she has Art Club until 3:30. He puts on a good show of being disappointed, and then after school, races over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. </p>
<p>The bell rings as he pushes open the door, and Sabine smiles at him as she wipes her hands free of flour on her apron. </p>
<p>“Hello Adrien dear!” She twists. “Tom, Marinette’s boyfriend is here!” </p>
<p>“Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!” She scoffs at his politeness, and Adrien smiles. She constantly insists he call her Sabine, but it goes against his ingrained manners. “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second.” </p>
<p>“Sure honey! Come back into the kitchen, I think Tom’s in the middle of a souffle, and you know those are delicate.” </p>
<p>Adrien follows her dutifully back, but not before craning his neck to see what’s in the display case today. He’s rewarded with a slice of dacquoise on a small plate and a chiding remark to ‘eat more, I know you’re a model, but you’re too skinny, wǒde mā ya!” </p>
<p>“Adrien! Good to see you,” Tom says, kicking out a stool for Adrien to sit on. “Taste this for me.” He hands him a macaron, fresh from the racks. “What do you think of the flavor?”</p>
<p>Taking a tentative bite, Adrien’s face quirks. “It’s interesting. Um, not bad, but not my favorite?”</p>
<p>Sabine elbows Tom. “I told you no one would like wasabi.”</p>
<p>He shrugs it off. “Ahh, it’s fine, I’ll have Marinette eat them. That girl has an iron stomach.” </p>
<p>“Speaking of Marinette,” Sabine says. “If I’m not wrong, doesn’t she have Art Club today?”</p>
<p>Adrien hastily gulps down the last of the macaron, which, surprisingly, is actually kind of growing on him. “Yeah, that’s why I’m here. I had an idea for a prank, of sorts.”</p>
<p>Tom and Sabine glance at each other, then smile at him evilly. They resemble the evil twins from The Shining a little too close for comfort. </p>
<p>“Tell us what you were planning…” </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Adrien checks himself over in the mirror one last time. Marinette’s supposed to be home from school any second now, and he has to be ready. </p>
<p>Skirt? Check. Tank top? Check. Heels? Check. Knee high socks? Check. Two tiny pigtails sprouting from the sides of his head? Necklace? </p>
<p>Necklace! </p>
<p>He rushes over to her dresser, practiced in heels from his years of modeling, and chooses a cute necklace to go with his outfit. Just in time, really, because he hears Tom downstairs. </p>
<p>“Oh MARINETTE! You’re HOME from school?” Tom bellows, and Adrien groans. Tom and Sabine may be the nicest people he’s ever met, and they sure have the mindset for pranks, but actually keeping them? Truly terrible. </p>
<p>Marinette’s confused voice floats up from downstairs. “Yeah…? Um, I’m going upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Oh you’re GOING UPSTAIRS? Very nice.”</p>
<p>Adrien rolls his eyes as he poses himself on the chaise lounge, one leg pulled up and his arm supporting his head as he stares soulfully at where Marinette will emerge from the trapdoor. Her footsteps get closer, and soon the trapdoor is pushing open. </p>
<p>Marinette’s head pops up, and her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of her boyfriend dressed in her clothes lying on her couch. </p>
<p>“Rawr,” Adrien growls, and makes a little claw with his hand, pawing the air. He’s barely holding back his laughter, but it’s all ruined when Marinette chokes on air and falls backwards off the ladder, disappearing from view. He bursts out laughing. </p>
<p>She reappears a second later, disgruntled. “Really? You didn’t even come help me?”</p>
<p>He tries to keep a straight face. “Gosh, I’m so…” He snorts. “I’m so sorry for your pain.” </p>
<p>Marinette climbs into the room fully, dropping her backpack on the floor. “You are not.” </p>
<p>“You’re right, I’m not.” He makes his best puppy dog eyes. “But look what I did! I got all dressed up for you! I noticed some little goblin had been stealing my clothes, so I thought I really just <em>had </em>to do the same. Aren’t you grateful?”</p>
<p>She blushes. “I don’t steal them, I borrow them. And you didn’t even notice they were missing!” </p>
<p>“I thought I was just losing them! I started going on WebMD to look up short term memory loss! I convinced myself I had early onset dementia!”</p>
<p>Marinette laughs, flopping on the lounge beside him. “You’re such a dork.”</p>
<p>He wraps his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest and nuzzling his chin into her hair. “Your dork.” </p>
<p>“If I still love you after this disaster of an outfit, you’re stuck with me,” she says dryly. </p>
<p>“I think I did a good job!” Adrien protests. </p>
<p>“These ponytails? Adrien you look like you’ve been electrocuted.”</p>
<p>“In a cute way?”</p>
<p>She laughs, and her hair tickles his shoulders, still exposed from the tank top. </p>
<p>“Sure, in a cute way.” Marinette twists a little to look at him. “I think I pull off your clothes better.” </p>
<p>“Oh definitely,” Adrien agrees. “But I still want my hoodie back.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I had such a good time writing this, it really made me so happy. They're so cute.</p>
<p>If you wanna chat about literally anything (ANYTHING- miraculous ladybug, bts, what turtle is the cutest, send me tiktoks...), I have a tumblr <a href="https://pipthemagnificentwrites.tumblr.com/">here</a>. DMs are always open! Anon asks too if you're more comfy that way. </p>
<p>comments and kudos make my day. </p>
<p>Also, if you read this I love you and I hope you're doing alright. I know life is kinda hard right now with COVID and quarantining and everything, and we're all suffering, but it'll get better! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>